


charms

by aliherondale



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliherondale/pseuds/aliherondale
Summary: junhui is a star player on the hufflepuff quidditch team, but studying for his O.W.Ls while simultaneously trying to train with his team has caused the fifth year to lose more sleep and energy than ever.a junhui x seungcheol hogwarts au oneshot.lowercase intended.+ characters that are/mentions of members from nct and twice.





	charms

**Author's Note:**

> very soft drabbles written while i was extremely sick and binge watching all hp movies... yes

junhui was tired, to put it simply. preparing for the O.W.Ls was not easy for any fifth year, and much less easier when your core classes and electives were being overlapped by orchestra and quidditch practice. junhui was the keeper of the hufflepuff team, and he had been since 3rd year. he was a trusted member of the team, being a star and key player every season, but it was hard keeping up with his reputation recently when he was studying until 4am each night and getting maybe 3 hours of sleep before having to head over to practice. most days he was so busy he wouldn't have time to get proper meals in, only snacks here and there, whenever he could find time to indulge in the chocolates he carried around in the pockets of his robe. he tried to not miss dinner, at least, being fully aware of the consequences of not eating properly.

last night, however, he was too tired to function normally. after his last class, charms, ended before dinner, he headed straight into the warm and cozy hufflepuff dorms and fell into a deep sleep. it was the first time in a while he had slept so much and so well, he woke up feeling well rested and ready to start off the day.

that is, until he realized he was half an hour late to practice and he had 2 exams that day.

junhui rushed to drag his quidditch gear over his body, grabbing his messenger bag that held all his notes and books for his classes, and running out the door. he rushed to the field where his teammates were waiting for him.

"i-shit-i'm sorry i'm late." junhui managed to get out, gasping and panting, trying to catch his breath.

seokmin, one of the teams beaters, walked up next to jun and gave him a pat on the shoulders, along with his signature smile.

"its fine! we have double practice today. first practice isn't as important, anyways. just make sure you're not late for the practice after classes. plus, our captains late too."

junhui let out a sigh of relief and nodded, running his hands through his blonde hair. as he sat down on the field to start stretching, his best friend and the captain of the team, taeyong, ran onto the field, sitting next to him.

"you've got bedroom hair, just incase you didn't know." jun stated matter-of-factly, stretching his leg out to his side.

taeyong scoffed, although he knew very well that the reason for him being late was due to his 'meeting' with his slytherin boyfriend, doyoung. taeyong was a sixth year, the seeker and captain of the team. junhui had been best friends with him even prior to attending hogwarts; their parents were also close friends, leading the two boys to meet when they were barely walking.

the practice went along smoothly, but junhui felt the uneasiness he'd been feeling the past two weeks return to his body as he remembered that his next two classes were going to be his exams.

jun cleaned himself up in the locker room, light conversation and banter being passed around between the boys. once he finished, he headed over to the potions classroom to do some extra studying prior to his exams, rather than going to the dining room to eat breakfast along with his team.

as the day went on, he worked his way through all his exams, becoming increasingly tired. he scavenged his pockets for the small snacks that usually resided there, but he was upset to find there were no treats he could enjoy. he sighed to himself as he traveled from class to class to take his final exam of the day.

once he finished his final exam, he rushed from the classroom back to the quidditch field. he was the first one there, so he decided to warm up by running some laps before his teammates came along. once they all gathered onto the field, taeyong asked jun to do a headcount for him while he ran back to the locker rooms to grab extra water bottles.

junhui did a headcount by position - himself, the seeker, seokmin and jihyo, the beaters, winwin, jeno and chan, the chasers, and taeyong, the seeker. everyone was present and ready to practice.

the practice started off with conditioning drills, which included interval sprints, lots of suicides, and what taeyong liked to call the "circle of death". the circle of death was the only conditioning junhui enjoyed, the other drills were just running, really, and that bored him. once the team finished all their drills, they played a simple game of muggle football. seokmin, the only non-pureblood on the team, had taught them muggle football in the start of this season. since then, they had begun to play small games during their practices for cardio.

the training came to a close, and junhui, without exaggeration, had never felt this tired before. even the past few weeks, where he had been drained of all his energy, he hadn't felt this level of tired. there was no food in his system, and the only thoughts going around his head were thoughts about his final exam that would ensue the next day.

"you alright?" taeyong asked, nudging junhui's side.

too tired to speak, junhui simply gave his best friend a shrug.

"alright, eat something, okay? its like 10pm so you should be good with sneaking into the kitchen in about half an hour. im gonna go see what doyoung is up to."

jun send him a nod as he watched him rush over to the hallways that led to the slytherin dorms. he decided that he would go to his dorms to shower, then sneak into the kitchen to either cook something or just find himself some snacks to eat.

junhui sighed as the hot water hit his body, trying to release the tension he was feeling. he took his time washing his hair and body, as his minutes spent in the shower was usually the only time he had these days to just think to himself. once he got out of the showers, an hour later than he expected to, he pulled on his comfortable clothes. he was even more tired than before; he felt completely weak. somehow he managed to silently drag himself across the hallways, all the way to the kitchen. however, he didn't expect that someone else would be in there.

the dark haired individual that was in the kitchen jumped to the sound of junhui opening the door, quickly turning around to face the noise.

"h-hi?" jun spoke up, his voice quiet but loud enough for the other to hear him.

"hey?" the figure replied. junhui couldnt recognize the voice, nor could he make out who the voice belonged to. it was too dark in the kitchen, the only light coming from the candles in the corners and the oven. something seemed to be baking in the oven, perhaps a cake?

the unfamiliar voice spoke up again.

"w-uh-what are you doing here?"

"i was just, uhm, hungry. came here looking for food." jun replied.

"right. if you turn on the light i could help you look for something, maybe?"

junhui nodded, before realizing the other boy probably couldn't see him doing so.

"sure, thanks. what are you baking, by the way?"

"oh, a vanilla cake. it's my best friends birthday tomorrow."

how nice, junhui thought to himself. taeyong usually just gives me a pack of assorted sours from honeydukes.

the blonde boy walked over to turn on the lights, facing the stranger once he had done so.

junhui's breath hitched in his throat - he didn't think he'd ever seen anyone this beautiful. the stranger was tall, almost as tall as junhui himself, and he was broad. he was built like a quidditch player, but junhui never recalled seeing him on the field. he definitely would have remembered him. the boy also had incredible bone structure, his hair was as dark as coal, but his eyes struck junhui. his eyes were a pale blue, with slight hints of green. they contrasted greatly from the boys dark hair. his lips were heavily tinted, a dark red. it was almost as if he has permanent makeup on him. he reminded junhui of the type of vampires he would watch muggle films about.

"im, uh, choi seungcheol. sixth year prefect from slytherin. and you are?"

"w-wen junhui. fifth year keeper from hufflepuff."

"nice to meet you, wen junhui." the boy, now identified as seungcheol, replied.

in midst of their introductions, jun's stomach growled.

"right, your food." seungcheol said, as he started to look through the pantry for something jun could eat.

suddenly, junhui began to feel extremely dizzy. he tried to walk over to help seungcheol, but he felt as if he was completely losing his balance.

"there's some ramen in here that i could cook up really fast, is that alright?" seungcheol asked, looking up at jun.

before jun could respond, he became lightheaded. he tried to grip onto the railing on the oven but found himself swooning. the last thing he saw before blacking out was seungcheol rushing over to him.

-

junhui woke up in an unfamiliar bed, the light shining from above him hurting his eyes. he looked around to see where he was, but instead saw the boy he had run into the night before with his head on the bed. he was in the same clothes, but his hair was a lot messier than he remembered. the boy, who junhui now remembered as seungcheol, stirred, lifting his head and locking eyes with junhui.

"you're up!" he said enthusiastically, straightening up.

"i am." jun searched his area and could now recognize that he was at the nurse. "how did i get here?"

"i carried you." seungcheol stated simply.

"you-what?"

"i mean, you passed out really suddenly. i wasn't sure what to do so i kind of just turned off the oven and carried you over here. they didn't ask many questions, just what we were doing up after curfew. i just told them i was helping you study for your O.W.Ls and you passed out."

"and they believed you?"

seungcheol chuckled. "to be completely honest, you're probably not the first person to pass out from overworking themselves here."

junhui nodded. "thank you, for helping me. i hope your cake turned out okay."

"it did, doyoung really enjoyed it." doyoung? taeyongs boyfriend doyoung?

"your best friend is doyoung?" he asked.

"yeah, why?"

"he's dating my best friend, taeyong."

"oh! i know him. world's full of coincidences, i guess."

"yeah, you know, you can go to class, you don't need to stay."

"jun, its 4pm. classes are over."

junhui laughed. "damn, i was out for a while, huh?"

"you were," seungcheol replied. "you should laugh often, its nice."

junhui felt his face heat up, so he looked away. he heard some footsteps heading his way. the nurse walked over to the two boys, looking over her notes.

"how are you feeling, sweetheart?" she asked junhui, taking his temperature and handing him a cup of water.

"im alright, thank you." he responded, sitting up straight so that he could drink the water.

"good, good. well, you're going to have to stay here for about a week. and you've been excused from the exams you missed today thanks to your scores from the previous exams. you passed all of them with full marks, darling! congratulations. now rest up. lucky for you your quidditch games aren't starting for the next 2 weeks, so you'll be out of here and ready for them." she gave him some vitamins to take, as well as a tray of dinner from the dining hall.

junhui had never been more excited to eat. he ate his food incredibly fast, not a single crumb left.

"congratulations on your good results for the exams!" jun had completely forgotten seungcheol was there, he was too busy eating his food.

"i-oh-thank you!" he replied.

"so you're on the quidditch team, huh?"

junhui nodded. "yeah, keeper."

seungcheol chuckled. "you already told me that last night."

"i kinda forgot everything i said last night."

seungcheol smiled, understanding where junhui was coming from. "thats fine. I'm glad you're feeling okay now, though."

weirdly enough, junhui didn't feel an ounce of discomfort talking to seungcheol. usually, junhui was quite introverted, too distracted by his duties to talk to other people. but with seungcheol, no matter how handsome the boy might have been, he didn't feel scared or nervous when talking to him, although it hadn't even been 24 hours since they'd met.

junhui wondered how he'd never even run into seungcheol before, when their best friends were dating. given, junhui never really did much socializing, even when it was with taeyong's friends.

the two boys spoke for an extremely long time, junhui didn't even realize the time that had passed. seungcheol checked his watch, realizing that it was 9:30pm, only 30 minutes prior to curfew.

"well i'd better get going back to the dorms. i promise i'll come back tomorrow." seungcheol said as he got up and grabbed his bag.

"you really don't need to, you've helped enough as it is." junhui replied.

seungcheol smiled softly, turning his head around to look at junhui before he walked out of the nurse hospital wing.

"trust me, i want to."

-

junhui slept for a long time the next day, not expecting seungcheol, or anyone, to come by. much to his surprise, taeyong came to visit with doyoung, making sure he was caught up with classwork and telling him about the training he had missed. doyoung was also sure to let junhui know that seungcheol had told him about their encounter, and that he kind of wouldn't shut up about him.

seungcheol came to visit as well, much later in the day. his hair was messy and his dark circles were quite heavy; his eyes a stark contrast against the dark under them.

he sat next to junhui exactly where he had the day before, sighing as him planted himself onto the small chair.

"you alright?" junhui asked, worried about his new friend.

"i am now." seungcheol replied simply.

they spoke for hours again, seungcheol going in to his dorm past curfew that evening.

"its okay." he reassured junhui when he asked if he was going to get into trouble. "im the prefect. how much trouble could i really get into?"

seungcheol came back to visit once every day over the course of 5 days. he would bring junhui snacks, notes from class that taeyong had given him to send over, drinks, and books for jun to read. jun wasn't really sure why seungcheol was being so nice to him, nor what he'd done to deserve his kindness. yet there seungcheol was, without fault, every single day.

the 6th day was special.

junhui had felt quite a bit weak on the 6th day of being in the hospital wing, most likely just the result of not moving around enough and staying in one place for the majority of the past few days. he decided it would be best to just sleep, as he didn't think anyone would show up that day. it was only 11am, but junhui fell asleep anyways.

he probably had the worst dream he'd ever had in his life during that sleep. he couldn't remember what the dream was about, but he jumped as he woke up, his forehead and hair drenched in sweat. he had no idea that seungcheol was going to be there, his head leaning on his arm as he read a book.

when junhui jumped, seungcheol put down his book in surprise.

"are you alright?" he asked junhui, though he suspected the answer was going to a solid no. "stupid question, you're obviously not. you're sweating, and a-are you shaking? junhui, what's wrong?"

this was the first time seungcheol had called jun by his real name in a while.

"i had a bad dream."

seungcheol let out a breath of relief.

"do you need anything?"

"c-could you, uhm," junhui coughed. "you know what, never mind."

the older boy cocked his head.

"jun, anything you need, i'm here. you know that."

"anything?"

"anything."

"could you sleep next to me? i'm scared i'll have the dream again."

"of course."

seungcheol put his book down, and crawled onto the twin sized bed next to junhui. junhui nestled up into seungcheol's chest as he whispered,

"thank you."

-

junhui woke up with the dark haired boy's arm draped over him. he watched him as his chest rose in sync with his breathing. seungcheol shifted slightly as he arose, his eyes fluttering open.

"good morning." he whispered to junhui.

"morning," the younger replied. "you wanna know something weird?"

"sure."

"ive never felt more comfortable around someone than with you. and ive only known you for about a week."

seungcheol chucked, resting his chin on top of jun's head.

"you know what's weirder?"

"what?"

"i feel the exact same way."

junhui laughed softly.

"i really do like your laugh." seungcheol breathed.

"if it would be at all possible, i'd like it if we could continue this, whatever this is, outside of the hospital wing. and preferably outside the kitchen, too."

seungcheol placed two of his fingers under junhui's head, pushing his face up so that he could look at him. he leaned in slowly, softly planting his lips atop jun's. once he pulled away, he looked at the blonde boy in the eye, smiling down at him.

"i'd like that very much."


End file.
